The Summer Home
by TeamTaylorLautner
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, TenTen had deiced to go to the summer home. They were thinking of how much fun they could have if they invited the guys over there too. But what they expected to happen would be totally different... All the parings listed inside.xD
1. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen had deciced to go to the summer home. They were thinking of how much fun they could have if they invited the guys over there too.But what they expected to happen at that summer home would turn out to be totolly different.

They had just arrived at the entracne to the house.

Gai: Ok listen up noow everyone is expected to behave at this house of the rest of summer. The rules are simple: Girls sleep in their own rooms. That goes for all the boys too.By now everyone was smirking.

Ino stood up on a chair and said: Everyone write your names on this pice of paper

Hinata: W-why?

Ino: Cause we will need some fun in this house.

5 minutes later

TenTen: So Ino and Shika will share a room. Hinata and Naruto will share a room. Sakura and sasuke will share a room and Neji and i will share a room.

Naruto: why don't we play truth or dare to pass time?

Sakura: Sure! (a/n: sakura is so wanting to play truth or dare with sasuke xD)

Ino: I'll start. Hinata truth or dare?

Hinata: Dare...no...truth.

Ino: Is it true that you have a crush on a special somebody?

A a tint of red had spread across her face. She was looking at Naruto." Um...yea." whispered Hinata, but loud enough for the girls to hear.

TenTen: Who is it?

Hinata: Naruto.(She had said it so quiet no one heard.)

Neji: Who is it?(Getting his byakugan ready)

Hinata: NARUTO!!!!!!!

All of a sudden Naruto had got up and carried Hinata into their room, went into their bed, and went to sleep

Shika: I go next. TenTen truth or dare?

TenTen: DARE!!!

Shika: I dare you to take Neji with you into the bathroom and strip for him.

By now Neji was beet red, and so was TenTen.

TenTen: I will not!

Shika: Or you can run around naked in the village all day tommrrow.

TenTen: FINE! TenTen had took Neji into the bathroom and started to strip down for him.

In the bathroom:

Neji: You know you don't have to do this

TenTen: Yes, I want to.

Back in the room:

Now there was Shika, Sakura, Sasuke, And Ino.

Sakura: I guess i'll go for TenTen. Ino truth or dare?

Ino: dare!

Sakura: I dare you to express your feelings for each other

Ino: Sure. Shika i lo-

Sakura: No i mean EXPRESS your fellings. Go in your room and your can express your feelings for each other

Ino: No Sakura i wo-

Shika picked up Ino and headed for their room.

TenTen and Neji had just came back from the bathroom.

Neji: Ok Sasuke truth or dare?

Sasuke: Dare.

Neji: I dare you to makeout with Sakura in front of everyone tonite!


	2. A Double Surprise

A Double Surprise

Chapter 2

"Fine I'll makeout with her!" shouted Sasuke. When everyone was back in the room Sauke was leaning in for the kiss when he heard a knock on the door. In came in the akatsuki members, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and Diedara.

Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FOUR DOING HERE?

Itachi: Here to have some fun...Where Is Naruto?(a/n: lets just say Naruto had to go to the bathroom)

Sasuke: I won't tell you!

Diedara: Who is the pink-haired girl? How are doing little Cherry Blossom?(a/n it may seem like Diedara is hitting on her and he is. Also he just met her. Nice nickname)

Right about now a blush had spread across her face. Sasuke, seeing the blush, was preparing to attack. Of course Diedara won.

Itachi: Hello, Hello little Cherry Blossom! (a/n: i LOVE itachiXsakura! I only like it when they act like brother and sister.)

Sakura: ...

Diedara: Hey she's mine!

Sasuke If you don't mind I like to continue my dare.

Itachi: What is it?

Sasuke:I have to kiss the 'Cherry Blossom'

Itachi and Diedara: I'll kiss her! Hey ...no ...me!!!!

While they were arguing Sasuke had kissed her passionately.

Itachi and Diedara: HEY!!!!!!!

Tobi: I AM...TOBI!!!! (a/n:in this story Tobi is a little stupid and annoying)

Hinata: Who are you guys?

Kisame:We are the Akatsuki!

_The next morning_

TenTen: Hey you two do you guys want to stay here this summer with us?

Kisame: Sure. But if we're here you have to play a real fun game with us.

Ino: Sure...!

Ok everyone is in a circle. Everyone is paired up( Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Shika, Neji and TenTen, Itachi and Kisame, Tobi and Diedara)

Shika: What is this game?

Tobi: IT'S CALLED THE RIGHT HAND GAME!

Naruto: How do do you play?

Kisame: You are partnered up and you and your partner watch each other for a limited time. If one of you touch something with your right hand and the other person sees they get to keep it for the game. When the time runs out count out your items. The winner gets to make the loser do anything the winner wants. So who wants to play?

Everyone raised their hands in fear of being killed.

A/n: I am SO sorry to the HinataXNaruto fans! The next chapter will be ALL about Naruto and Hinata! Especially my friend Stachys. She is a huge fan!!!! XD Please review! ; ) And tell me who your favorite couples are I'll tally them up and the couples with the most votes will be written in the next chapter!!


	3. A Mixed Up Story

A mixed up story

Chapter 3

**(a\n: Here it is the third chapter!!! Sorry for the long update i had sorta of a writer's block. Can't a author read other stories too? In this chapter Temari will be joining the group. Will it be InoShika or TemariShika? Who knows I don't even know yet!)**

_In Hinata and Naruto's room:_

"Naruto since we're alone you want to...um..maybe..."

"Did you say something Hinata?"(A/n: in this chapter Hinata will surprise you!)

Hinata got up and pulled Naruto up againist the wall and...

_In the living room:_

(a/n: Everyone is in a seperate room. Ten Ten and Neji are in their own room, Shikamaru and Ino are in the living room, Sakura and Saskue are just talking in their rooms, or are they?)

"SHIKAMARU DO YOU WANT TO BE MY BOYFRIEND?" shouted Ino-pig

"No I don't. You'll be such a troublesome woman. You are now. And what make you think that I'd be your boyfriend?"

"SHIKAMARU!" shouted a very excited kunoichi(a.k.a. Temari).

" Oh it's you..." said both Ino and Shika

"Of course it's me, your girlfriend!" said Temari hugging and kissing him on the cheek (a/n: Stachys are you happy now?!).

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" shouted Ino. Ino stormed away to a soon-to-be Temari and Shika room.

When she got there she turned on her iPod and listened to Walk Away (Remember Me) by Paula DeAnda:

_I'm gonna remember you_

_You gonna remember me_

_I'm gonna remember you_

_You gonna remember me _

_I'm gonna remember you_

_You gonna remember me_

_I'm gonna remember you_

_You gonna remember me_

_I saw you with your new girl just yesterday_

_And I feel that I must confess_

_Even though it kills me to have to say_

_I'll admit that I was impressed_

_'Cause just pysical short of affection_

_I got to comend you on your selection_

_Though I know I shouldn't be consired_

_In the back of my mind I can't help but question_

_Does she rub your feet when you have a long day?_

_Scratch your scalp when you take a cill pill?_

_Does she know that you like to play PS2 _

_till 6 in the morn' like I do?_

_I can't explain this feeling I think about it everyday_

_And even though we've moved on _

_It gets so hard to walk away_

_walk away, walk away, walk away_

_I think my life from day to day _

_Hoping maybe you'll come back_

_Though I tell myself that to be afraid to move on but It seems I can't_

_Though no man has given me attention getting the same as your affection_

_Though I know I should be content_

_In the back of my mind I can't help but question_

_Does he kiss me on the forehead? (Before we play)_

_Show up on my doorstep? (with a bouquet)_

_Does he call my in the middle of the day? (Just to say baby I love you)_

_I can't explain this feeling I think about it everyday_

_And even though we've moved on _

_It gets so hard to walk away_

_walk away, walk away, walk away_

_I'm gonna remember you_

_You gonna remember me_

_The things we did the way we shared our fantasies_

_Just you and me, my friend, my love, my family_

_How did we lose a love that was ment to be_

_(Sometimes I kiss her wishin' I'm kissin' you)_

_Sometimes I missin' wishin' it was you I'm missin'_

_(Sometimes I hug her wishin' I'm huggin' you)_

_So hard to express this feeling_

_'Cause nobody compares to you_

_And you know she'll never love you I like do_

_I can't explain this feeling I think about it everyday_

_And even though we've moved on _

_It gets so hard to walk away_

_walk away, walk away, walk away_

_I can't explain this feeling I think about it everyday_

_And even though we've moved on _

_It gets so hard to walk away_

_walk away, walk away, walk away_

_I'm gonna remember you_

_You gonna remember me_

Everyone met up in the living room finding Shikmarau and Temari making out. ( Ino also met in the room and lets just say she wasn't happy)

"Shikamaru!" " Ah...Ino... It doesn't look it.." Ino ran straight to her room to pack. "great going Shikamaru" said Neji. "at least I have a girlfriend".

_In Ino's room_:

"I'm getting out this house!"

"Ino are you going to be ok?" said a very concered Sakura. "NO!" "Are you upset that Shikamaru and Temari are going out?" "Yes and I'm going to get payback by dating...CHOJI! Yeah!" "...Um Ino i don't think he going to get anyone jealous" "...True but it's a plan."

_Ino on the phone:_

Ino: Choji...Do you want to dancing this weekend?

Choji: Why can't we go to dinner?

Ino: You might eat the waiter.

Choji: Are you dating me to get payback on Shikamaru?

Ino: ...no...

Choji: INO!

Ino: ...ok yes...will you...you know go...out?

Since Ino had moved out the room that doesn't she's not there. She got her own room. Temari had moved into Shika's room.

A/n:That was chapter 3. Thanks for all those who reviewed me. That includes: Midnight Sakura-Chan, stachys(hinata), purpleface14, and Neko Ye Y. In the next chapter we'll find out what happenedto Hinata and Naruto.Tell me if you want Choji and Ino to go out.

_Preview: "Hinata I have NEVER seen that side of you!" "T-thanks N-naruto-kun." "Hinata you want to play that right-hand game with me?" "Sure Naruto-kun."_


	4. The right hand game part1

The right-hand game Part 1

Naruto and Hinata

Chapter 4

(A/n:As the title says the gang is starting to play the right hand game first i'll do this couple then Ten Ten and Neji, maybe. I still deciding whether to put Ino and Shika together or Temari and Shika together. I'm a fan of InoShika so I might put them together. And Stachys stop cursing at the computer! )

_Recap:_

_In Hinata and Naruto's room:_

_"Naruto since we're alone you want to...um..maybe..."_

_"Did you say something Hinata?"(A/n: in this chapter Hinata will surprise you!)_

_Hinata got up and pulled Naruto up againist the wall and..._

...was leaning in to kiss him, when Naruto pinned her down on the bed.They started to make-out ( I am NOT going to explain the whole tounge thing but lets pretend it happened). Naruto started to go for more when Ten Ten and Neji came in.( Since Neji is an over-protective cousin he was ready to kick Naruto's butt, but being the "gentler" person Ten Ten held him back for everyones sake)

"Hinata I have NEVER seen that side of you!" "T-thanks N-naruto-kun." "Hinata you want to play that right-hand game with me?" "Sure Naruto-kun."

**Now the games begin!**

Hinata was changing ( taking off her shirt with her right hand). I guess Naruto gets to keep it since he walked right in." Naruto that soda can your holding... kinda...um..is..mine..now" "Ok...Hinata"

**An hour later:**

Time for stats!:

Hinata: soda can, bag of potatoe chips, Naruto's boxers, and Naruto's picture book ( he's that dumb )

Naruto: Hinata's shirt, Hinata's Hello Kitty stationary set, His cell phone (Hinata was holding it for him), poster of some really hot guy, and a very slutly shirt.

**And the winner is...NARUTO!!!!!**

" N-naruto what are you going to make me do?" " Oh I got a great idea! When I tell you you have to go tell the other girls to do it and their other dares!"

**A/n: In the next few chapters I try to leave hints what Naruto will make the girls do. It has to with the movie Mean Girls.Next chapter I might write about Ten Ten and Neji's game.Thanks for all your reviews. If you have any ideas tell and i'll put it in the story.**


	5. The right hand game part2

**The right-hand game part2**

**Sasuke and Sakura **

**Chapter 5 **

Hello peoples! It took me a while but here is the 5th chapter. I trying to make the story run throught christmas and Halloween because I have the PERFECT halloween costume for the girls I just need an idea for the boys. If you have an idea for the boys' costume you can always tell me. If you seen the movie Mean Girls you'll know what I'm talking about.Sorry for the late update I got sstung by a stupid bee and I have to walk it off cause it's on my feet.

"So...what you do want to do?" "Hn" "You know what Saskue it seems like you don't like me"

_Sasuke's P.O.V..._

You got that right

**How could you say somthing like that?**

Oh you're back --

**Forget about that, you're in a room with a surper cute girl. Time to make your move.**

First ewwwwww! And second no.

**Fine then let me talk to her.**

"Sasuke you...ok?" "Hn" "You know it wouldn't hurt to expand your vocabulary. You need anything?" "No."

**Sasuke when she leaves take a peek at her you-know-whats!**

_**No!**_

_12 minutes later_

When Sakura came in the room Sasuke was sitting on the bed. She had brought him a coke and got herself a pepis.

"Hey, Sasuke you ready to play the game now!"

"No. Why don't you ask someone else."

"Why, Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan is afriad of a little game?"

"I don't feel like it."

"PLEASE!!!"

"Fine."

_But only to shut her up._

**DON"T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!**

**The Game starts now!**

**(each round is 10min)**

**Round1:**

Sakura had gotten up to change, but since Sasuke had to keep an eye on her he didn't know she was going to change. When Sasuke was going to the bathroom he saw something he didn't hope to see. He saw Sakura in her bra and panties (well thongs really).

**Time for stats:**

Sasuke : sakura's shirt and skirt..

**Round2:**

Sasuke was drinking his coke when he saw Sakura looked at him. "Excuse me but that's mine now." said Sakura. Sasuke was SOO bored and stupid he turned on the t.v. Which became Sakura's ( the remote ).

_20 more minutes later_

**Time for stats:**

Sasuke : sakura's shirt and skirt, her drink.

Sakura : the remote, Sasuke's coke, his shirt and his cell phone

**And the winner is...Sakura! Congrates! You can make Sasuke do WHATEVER you want him to do!**

"Ok Sasuke your dare is to... do nothing" (A\n: i kno wbut keep reading)

"Wait WHAT?"

You said it yourself you don't like me"

"That's not true..well sort of"

At this monment Sasuke pushed her against the wall. Then they stared kissing.Soon they started to hug and embrace.Sasuke started to kiss her neck. Sakura started to moan his name. _"Saskue."_ Then he pulled down her bra lace. But for a moment they stopped and moved to the bed.They started to kiss again and did more 'things' until Ino came in and screamed "AHHHHHHH!." "Sorry Ino" said Sakura. Ino ran out the room and Sasuke and Sakura started where they were.

Next thing you know it was midnight, Sasuke and Sakura were embracing in bed simling.

I hoped you pep's liked it. They end up doing more or less but the next chapter will be about Neji and TenTen. If you look at my profile you moght like it.Thanks for reviewing: bunnypopcorn, Midnight Sakura-chan and Stachy's. I need ideas too. Also I had set up a poll for Ino and who she should be paired up with. It might be on my profile. Thanks again. ( in spanish I learned to say whore! If you want to know how to say it review! )


	6. Neji and TenTen

Neji and TenTen

The right hand game part3

Chapter 6

(a/n: Here's chapter 6. Sorry it took so long. But I really like this boy in my class. So I didn't really think about the next few chapters. You wil have The Halloween Chapter ON Halloween. Blah, blah, blah anyways here's the story.)

"Neji?' "Yes?" "Let's have a staring contest!" "No thanks." Wait, why NOT?" "On second thought lets do that.."

Ok for like 3 hours they were just staring and staring and staring and staring and staring and..

Neji: MOVING ON...!

Then TenTen had to fix her bra ( like pull it up. If you were a girl you would know what I'm talking about/). "Hand it over." said Neji. "What for?" " You fixed your bra with your right hand, it's mine now." "...WHY WOULD YOU WANT MY BRA YOU LITTLE PREVERT!!!!!!!" asked/yelled a freaked out TenTen. "First of all I don't think they heard you in, I don't know, AUSTRALIA. And second we're playing the right hand game." said chibi Neji (-author stares at chibi with awing eyes- awww he's SOOOOO cute in chibi form! Can I keep you? I'll feed you, and clean you, and brush you. -drags Neji into evil lare-) "Oh...ok!"(each round lasts 30 minutes)

**Round 1**

Stats:

Neji: TenTens bra( just to let you guys know Neji doesn't know or has seen a bra. So he's playing with it. He's stretching it. And TenTen's looks like she's going to kill him.)

TenTen: Nada (spanish for nothing. I'm just going to skip to Round 4)

**Round 4**

Stats:

Neji: TenTen's bra

TenTen: Neji's boxers, a roll of toilet paper (Don't ask.), and Neji's ponytail holder ( How does he keep his hair in a PERFECT girl ponytail?).

"so you won...what do I have to do?" " Follow me."

Neji folled TenTen into the...closet? "Why are we in the-" TenTen's making out with Neji. "TenTen why are you making out with me?" Do you want me to make out with Lee?" ( I hate the couple Lee and TenTen.)" Nope!" Well the rest is history.

( I hope you guys liked this chappie. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

_Preview: Ino can I come in? Shikamuru was knocking at Ino's door at the house. Little did he know Ino was on a date._

_" He was my friend first." said an annoyed Ino. " Well get a new friend."_

_"Wait why, didn't you want to be my girlfriend?" "Right now I don't" _

_Will the couple end up together or ruin their friendship?_


	7. Ino, Shikamuru, and Temari

Ino, Shikamuru, and Temari

Chapter 7

( a/n: I have made up my mind about Shikamuru's fate. You all will find out...So here's the 7th chappie!)

_Recap:"so you won...what do I have to do?" " Follow me."_

_Neji folled TenTen into the...closet? "Why are we in the-" TenTen's making out with Neji. "TenTen why are you making out with me?" Do you want me to make out with Lee?" ( I hate the couple Lee and TenTen.)" Nope!" Well the rest is history._

"Ino can I come in?" Shikamuru was knocking at Ino's door at the house. Little did he know Ino was on a date with Choji.  
"Ino, PLEASE say something." Shikamuru was getting really, really, really, really, really, really, annoyed.

Shika: Thanks

Kisatigerlover: Any time BUDDY ( remember Stachys 'Hi there BUDDY!')

so he busted the door down.( a/n: I know SO NOT Shikamuru)

'Hey where is she?'

**Somewhere...**

" Oh Choji you're so funny!"( Yes they're on there 'date') "And for my first trick I will make this here bag of chips dissapper in 1.85878595958997967565229030139032191..." "Get on with it!" yelled a really random person.

**1.85878595958997967565229030139032191 seconds later:**

Now all you can hear is a LOT of clapping. And people aer staring bug eyed because of Choji's 'Magic Trick'.

Now you might be thinking ' Shikamuru's too much of a lazy ass' well you're SO VERY wrong! As we speak he's running faster than Choji chasing a HUGE bag of chips! Somehow he found their date. Let's just call it magic! "Ino!" "Shikamuru" "Choji!"( Choji just spoke in third person).

**Back at the house:**

" Ino can you just listen to me?" "No and besides wouldn't Temari get mad?" " No because I broke up with her." "And why are you telling me this?" asked a curious Ino. " Well, I , you know ..." "No I don't know and if your trying to ask me out, no." "Wait why, didn't you want to be my girlfriend?" "Right now I don't" "Well why not? Ino you're in love with a guy who is in love with his bag of chips. He even named it Julie!" " Cause I might have feeling for him."

( a/n: sorry for the short chappie. On Halloween check this story because it will be mad long. In the next chappie I'm adding Karin. Don't worry Sakura going to call her a puta (spanish for whore) in a unexpected way. In chappie there is going to be 3 new characters.)

_Preview: "Everyone is invited to my party!" said Karin._


	8. NOTICE

**This is just a notice. I PROMISE that the story will be up in an 1 hour. I just need to finish my homework. I have to do a PowerPoint thats due tomorrow. If you have an alert for this story you'll know when it's up. And I'm SO sorry.**


	9. The Halloween Party

**The Halloween Party**

** Chapter 8 **

(a/n: Here's the 8th chappie. Some of the reviewers thought my story was funny. Thanks for saying that. In rael life I'm not very funny. I can make some people laugh. So this ff might be a Romance/Humor.)

Well it was fall and school starts. Every team was in a different homeroom. So it was October and Halloween, in the eyes of girls, meant that you could dress in sluttly outfits and no one could call you a slut or whore.

_**In team 7's homeroom:**_

" Yay! It's Halloween! Sasuke let's go trick-or-treating tonight!" said an excited Sakura. " Only little kids go trick-or-treating, Forehead." said anevil little whore, Karin. " I'm going to throw a Halloween party. And I'm going to be a rat( noy an ulgy rat. Remember people, girls+sluttly outfits. Do the math.)and Sasuke why don't you come?" "No thanks. I'm allergic to whores." "Pleaseeee?" Sasuke being just plain old Sasuke just left the room. I guess he didn't want to listen to her. Heck I didn't. "Karin...if Sasuke comes to your party can we come?" asked Sakura. "Maybe...actully you can come. And bring anyone you want!" (a/n: just to let you know she' smaking up a plan to humiliate Sakura.)

_**At lunch:**_

"Ino, Hinata, TenTen! Guess what we're doing tonight?" "Eating all the ramen we can? I better start praticing." asked a hyped up Naruto. "No we're going to Karin Halloween party!" " Sakura..." "Yeah Ino?" "I am NOT going to her party. I don't even want to be in the same room a her." " I speak for all of us when I say Ino's right." said Hinata

"Girls, we get to go shopping!" "...Let's go." said Ino, TenTen, and Hinata.

_**At the Mall:**_

"Are you girls done yet?" asked a very, very, very, very tired Shikamuru. ( He's always tired.

Shika: No...yawn.

Kisatigerlover: ...my point excatly.)

" Yep!" said a very happy Ino.

On their way home something caught Sakura's attention. It was a poster for a day care center. The center was looking for new workers And inside the day care center were playful little childern tying the day care worker to a chair. ' Maybe I should work there soon'.

_**At the house:**_

" Girls if you don't hurry up you can forget the party."( ah...the father figure. Anyways...)

Since the boy were gettign tired of waiting they decided to wear the costumes the girls bought them

_Flashback:_

_" You boys are wearing this!" said Ino. " No!" " You're wearing this or you're spending the next seimester with a monkey with 4 ears, 3 eyes, and the abilty to play the piano with its BUTT!!!!!!!" said Hinata. Everyone, and I mean everyone, was staring at her with bug eyes. O.o ( I mean if you were there you would do the same thing. I know I would ) "O-ok!" said a very scared Naruto._

_End of Flashback_

The boy finished early ( a/n: no wonder. Boys don't really care about their looks.), so they waited in the living room. Sasuke was wearing a vampire like costume ( without pale looking make-up). Just picutre him as a cute looking Dracula. Neji just wanted a simple costume so TenTen picked out a wolf costume. Shikamuru was a deer. Adn Naruto was a fox (awww...).

**12 minutes later**:

" We're ready!' squealed the girls. Ino is a butterfly( you'll find out why). TenTen is a panda. She's wearing a short dress (like a short dress gown) with spagetti straps. She has panda ears with gloves that are like paws. ( In the movie Mean Girls the dumb one, Karen, wore a rat costume simlar to Karin's costume. It's that kind of dress that Karen was wearing for Halloween. Hinata was a regular bunny. And Sakura was a playboy bunny ( she was a slut for Halloween. She isn't aslut she was just a slut for Halloween.In Mean Girls the leader of the group wore a bunny costume. But it was more like a 'sexy' bunny outfit.).Right now ALL the boys were drooling like pigs. " Don't be pigs boys." said Sakura. " Yeah. Can we go now?" asked Hinata. "S-sure...!" said Naruto

_**At the party:**_

" Oh Sasuke! You look great! Oh...hi Sakura." said Karin. "So...why are we here?" " Well there is going to be a costume contest. The winner will be voted Best Couple in the school yearbook." " Hi Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen!" said a very, very good looking boy.( He was a cat. And since cats chase butterflies...) " H---Hi." said Hinata. " Ino want to-" " Dance? LOVE to !" Instead of dancing he started to chase her. " Sakura!" said Sai. " Hi Sai. Want to dance?" Sure. By the way you look really great." Right now Sasuke and Shikamuru were beat red mad. " Hinata want to dance?" asked Naruto. " S-sure Naruto-kun! " " TenTen, do you...want...to-" " SURE NEJI!!!!"

Everyone was having a nice time except for Sasuke and Shikamuru.

" Sakura come here." demanded Sasuke. " Wh-" Sasuke had pulled her out of Sai's arms and started to dance with her. Everyone had a nice night except for Shika. " Hey Shika." " Ino?" " Want to dance?" " Yeah, but I thought you were mad at me." " I'm not anymore" " Do you still like me?" " You'll find out". They started dancing and Ino did something a little surprising. She kissed him on the lips. And they stayed in that postion untill the end of the night.

**With Sakura and Sasuke:**

" Sasuke why did you do that?" " Because...well...I...-" "Was jealous?" "no" "Yeah right" The started to lean in untill they were inches apart and were kissing deeply. " Sasuke, do you love me?" "..." " I'll wait untill you do."

**With Neji and TenTen:**

" Neji do you like me ?" " Yes ." " Really?" " Yeah." Then they were making out.

**With Naruto and Hinata:**

" Naruto?" "Yeah Hinata?" "Do you still have feelings for Sakura?" " Maybe...why?" They stop dancing. Hinata was running away and back into the house with Naruto all alone.

" And the winner of Best Costume is...Sasuke and Sakura. With runner up...Naruto and Hinata. CONGRATES!" said Karin with a fake simle ( cause she didn't win)

**After the Dance:**

Everyone went home with the happy smiles on their faces...except for Naruto and Hinata

_Preview: "Naruto you can't like 2 girls" Next time on The Summer Home: NARUTO YOU BAKA!_


End file.
